The quality, sophistication and features of imaging devices and image reproduction systems have continued to evolve and improve. The more recent popularity of digital images and digital cameras has lead to significant improvements in digital imaging systems and techniques.
Following capture of images digitally or on film, some imaging devices or systems may process the images in an attempt to improve reproductions of the images. Processing of image data following capture may be implemented for example to provide image reproduction which produces images which more closely resemble original scenes. One example of processing which may be used or performed is color balancing which attempts to adjust colors of images to correct for distortions in color appearance resulting from acquisition under a different illuminant than that used for rendering the image.
Some systems use illuminant estimation algorithms to perform color balancing. Although an estimation of illuminant may provide some improvement in the results, some of the techniques estimate an ambient illuminant using collected light. In other systems, the spectral power distribution of ambient light is determined using a spectroradiometer and a white card at the location of the scene wherein images are to be captured.
At least some aspects of the disclosure provide improved apparatus and methods for processing image data for reproducing images.